User blog:Diabolusaurus127/The Mysteries Of Jurassic Park III
It's interesting to know that with the information given by the DPG about the creation of Spinosaurus (and Ceratosaurus as well), many loose ends were solved in the best way possible in this new canon. But some data was left in the air about that period of time between The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park III. Investigating in this wiki everything related to Jurassic Park III, I have come across some data that could build a rather curious story for that period of time that has not been counted (at least now) in the movies. I'll begin with the data I have taken to formulate this story (remember that it is only a theory). The important data is in bold, of course: *Jurassic Park Dinosaur Battles: In this game, we meet with Dr. Irene Corts, an InGen scientist that once worked on Isla Sorna. Dr. Corts was one of InGen's top dinosaur producers and cloning engineers, but she was primarily known most as the inventor of the Dino-Voc, a DNA-synchronized computer programmed tablet used to control dinosaurs.' '''She took a disturbing turn, and tried to create humans in the same way she created dinosaurs. She has only created three, 'albeit in adult stage, but the three she created were only prototypes, and those three serve as her minions and servants. ''The operation of creating superhumans was dubbed by Dr. Corts as "Project Primo", and the three prototypes are all respectively called "Primo". *Jurassic Park Adventures: In Survivor,'' it is suggests that the reason for the Deinonychus-like appearance on Velociraptors and the teeth on Pteranodon '' are most likely the result of InGen's scientists ''messing up with dinosaur DNA ''during the creation of Jurassic Park. *DPG’s Gene Guard Act:' '''The new species were grown in secret on Isla Sorna and '''experimented on over a period of nine months, starting just 100 days after the company was bought by Masrani Global. Incubation was achieved covertly and quickly to evade attention; only a select few InGen members were involved, and their names have been removed from records. The new species included: Ankylosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Corythosaurus, and Spinosaurus. *Jurassic Park III (Novel) : On this book, in the chapter dedicated to InGen Compound laboratories, Amanda Kirby mentions that there are signs on formaldehyde tanks. Then she mentions that the sign says the word RAPTOR. All right. Recall that several unnamed InGen scientists were sent to Isla Sorna to clone several dinosaurs in secret for genetic experiments and hybrid amalgam tests. Here we will use the Dino-Voc, the computer programmed tablet and synchronized with DNA that is used to control dinosaurs. Remember that what was wanted with this was that the dinosaurs were used as weapons and, for this, they would use the Dino-Voc for various tests with dinosaurs with strong genetic alterations such as Spinosaurus. But not only the Spinosaurus ''suffered alterations, the same was done with the Raptors. But, before touching that topic, the unknown scientists of InGen cloned ''Pteranodons ''with genetic anomalies (in this case, the fact that they had teeth) and took them to an aviary where they could study them. With respect to the Raptors, these were created in a different way, with more intelligence and accuracy than the other Velociraptors created previously. For that reason, several of them were cloned in the laboratories (hence their mention in the novelization) and in a different way. Probably to continue with his investigations with the Dino-Voc. Then, we would have ''Spinosaurus ''(in various genetic tests), ''Ceratosaurus, Corythosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Velociraptors ''(in various genetic tests) and ''Pteranodon hippocratesi (under investigation in an aviary built for them). But what about the Primos? Here comes Maisie Lockwood's plot. There is a possibility that, as in Jurassic Park Dinosaur Battles, they cloned or tried to clone superhumans with different DNA (here I take the theory that Maise has a dinosaur part). Benjamin Lockwood may have tried to clone Maisie in many ways even if he had failed in the end. Until he finally succeeded. Surely, Maisie was just a prototype of something bigger (but not so outlandish) for human cloning. What do you think of this theory? Category:Blog posts